


Looking Through My Soul with Your Shinigami Eyes

by coffeemuke



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuke/pseuds/coffeemuke
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots because I'm thirsty for the Obey Me boys! First one is Asmo. I'll update the tags as I write more pairings and kinks.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 46





	Looking Through My Soul with Your Shinigami Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this Obey Me Kinkmeme prompt: "any/Asmodeus, facesitting"
> 
> https://obeymekinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=3070

"I can tell how frustrated you are, darling," he says in that annoyingly beautiful voice. He runs a delicate finger along your jaw, drawing your eyes to his.

"What do you mean?" You say, faking confidence as his touch captivates you.

"You do know that I'm the avatar of lust?" he questions, continuing, "I can tell when someone is pent-up. I'm sure it's got to be distracting living in a house with all seven of us, and lusting after us every day."

You give a strangled laugh, an attempt at brushing aside this conversation, but he doesn't accept your sign of avoidance.

"I see the way you look at my brothers. But I especially like the way you look at me. Like I'm a dessert you'd like to devour. I haven't seen that kind of hunger from a human in a long time." He smiles sweetly, his hand beginning to trail down to your neck.

You feel the arousal stir deep in your belly at his fingertips tracing your skin, and you can't say anything. Haven't you wanted this for so long?

Finally, you stutter out a "n-no, I don't do that." It doesn't sound very sincere.

"I'm offering to help, you know." He pulls away, taking a step back to separate the two of you. "If you want, come to my room. No strings attached. I just want to help you get rid of some of that lust. It's quite distracting, to be honest." He turns to walk away, but before he does, he leans in to whisper in your ear. "You know, I've been  _dreaming_ of eating you out for so long."

And that's it. He walks away, and you're stunned, and titillated by his offer. You take a minute to gather your thoughts, wondering if it's worth it. And it's the easiest decision you've made in your life.

You knock on his door minutes later, and he answers promptly, smiling mischievously when he sees you.

Attempting to be cool and detached, you hide your excitement as you tell him "Get on the bed." You try not to let your feelings for him emerge too much. This is just sex; he offered and you accepted. It doesn't matter that you've had a crush on him since you first arrived here. And you know he certainly isn't monogamous, so this way you don't get your hopes up. Just sex, you remind yourself. But when you see the way he looks in the soft light of his room, with his champagne locks brushed to the side just so, and glowing eyes lined with long lashes, you're entranced, and you can't help but want more from this encounter.

He does as you say, a sly grin on his lips as if amused. You shrug off your pants and underwear, and drop them off the side of the bed as you move to straddle his hips. He watches quietly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks at your boldness.

"Oh my, taking the lead, are you?" he teases, but you already feel his hardness beneath you, and grind against him.

"Eat me out, Asmo. You said you wanted to. Are you still up for it?" Your words sound coarse, but you are trying to hide how desperate you are for him to touch you.

You move your hips up to his head and lower yourself down onto his mouth. His tongue immediately darts out to greet your wetness, and you moan at the contact.

"Oh, you taste so _good,_ my love." And you can't control yourself when he's like this, so submissive and praising you. You can't even fault him for pulling away to speak, not when he says things like that.

You perch above him, holding yourself up enough that he isn't smothered (although you know that would be his exact wish of how to go out if he _could_ die).

He takes his time, deliberately avoiding your most sensitive spots, instead using his tongue to brush against your labia before going to one side and giving it a little suck that makes your breath pause. You hold back from gasping his name, try to keep some semblance of composure, but it's really hard to while the demon of lust is eating you out.

Lightly, he dips into you, and your back arches at the sensation. He breaches your insides with his tongue, and it feels absolutely sinful. You grind down on him, letting your full weight rest against his face as your legs sink into his pillow.

He revels in the power you've given him, moving his open lips messily as you press down, and you whimper with need. You're getting close, and it's almost embarrassing how quickly he has you falling apart, but he was right about you lusting after all of them for months, and this is finally what you needed.

His tongue flicks up to your clit, gloriously, back and forth in a pace that has tension building inside you quickly. You feel a gentle suckle on the spot you've been aching for him to touch, and then his tongue swirls around it, leaving you breathless. There was no  _way_ anyone you've had before compared to him. And that's just from oral... you feel yourself clench as you think about him sliding inside you, stretching you gently, then pounding into your walls with an unexpected power from that lightly muscled body.

He looks so good beneath you, hair mussed from moving against the pillow, your wetness around his mouth, and likely needy for his own arousal to be addressed.

You grind against him again, making him let out a groan, and you realize he's getting off on this too. Twisting your neck to see the rest of his body, you see the bulge straining in his pants, and feel yourself tremble with the knowledge that he  _loves_ this, he loves pleasuring you.

He dips his tongue into you once more, earning a sharp gasp at the different sensation, then quickly switches back to short, quick laps against your clit and then circles, flicking the sensitive nub- "oh, right there!" you cry out, and once you've said it you can't stop telling him how amazing it feels.

"Fuck, Asmo, that's so good! I'm almost there. Please, please." Your voice turns high-pitched as your words become almost incoherent moans, chanting his name as you hit your peak, feeling that tingly sensation wash over you and he  _keeps_ licking you through your orgasm, until your legs shake from overstimulation, and he lets you fall back onto his bed beside him.

"Thank you," you say sincerely, when you can breathe again.


End file.
